


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Platonic pairing, Tags will be updated as I make more chapters, oneshots, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides oneshots of my own!Requests are always open so send in your prompts
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Roceit, Roloceit - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1. Trapped (Roceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Janus get trapped in a cave due to a snowstorm, and Roman questions his feelings for his cave-buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally planned to be angsty and fluffy, but then I just spiraled into fluff. Also there's cussing in this one, so if you don't like that you might not wanna read this

This is great, just _great._

First Patton insists on Roman taking Janus on one of his adventures in the imagination to _bond,_ as if he would _ever_ 'bond' with that lowly lying snake! No matter how pretty his eyes were... No! No. And then the snake _agrees_ to come along? Couldn't he tell Roman wanting nothing to do with him and his cute fangs?

Not only did those two things happen, but now they just _had_ to get trapped in a cave by a snowstorm. It was cold, and dark, and the moisture was doing nothing for Roman's hair either.

" _Good job_ , you lead us into a cold ass cave for 'adventure' and got us locked in. Looks like we _won't_ be here a while."

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to have a little fun! The only reason I even brought you is because Patton made me."

"Yeah, I _didn't_ know that."

"Could you like- not do that for five minutes? It's annoying as hell."

"Well I'm ssssorry, but I'd rather keep talking how I do."

Roman groaned. "Just shut up!"

"Well someone's snappy~" Janus said, picking up a song-like tone.

"I said shut up, you lying snake!"

Janus rolled his eyes and sneered. "As you wish, _your highness_."

Roman started trying to figure out how to get out, not sparing a glance at Janus. The _entire_ entrance to the cave was blocked by thick layers of snow. It didn't help that the entrance was already small, barely big enough for the two to crawl through.

"Can't you make a fire or something? It'ssss freezing and dark."

"No I- actually that's a smart idea."

"Dumbass."

"Shush." Roman dug around in his bag for his small lighter and looked around for something to burn. Eventually he found some sticks that he could burn and set them in a pile in front of Janus. He set them on fire with the lighter, and the two could see clearer.

Janus didn't look pretty, at all. He was unhealthily pale, and shivering more than Roman was despite wearing more layers than him. As soon as the fire started going he got as close as he could without burning himself.

"You look half dead."

Janus hissed at him, arms wrapping around himself. "It's cold!"

"Yeah?"

"I don't do well in the cold, or the hot for that matter."

"Well remind me to never take my shirt off around you, or it'd be too hot for you to handle."

Janus snorted. " _Do_ flatter yourself, I _wouldn't_ be fine."

"Rude."

"Yes, because all those nicknames you gave me are the _epitome_ of kindness."

"Shut it, snake."

"I thought we already established I _would_ do that."

After a few moments of silence, and Janus relishing in the heat from the fire, Roman spoke up, his voice teasing.

"I thought you said you weren't going to shut up?"

"Ssssshush."

"Why should I do that, Lord of the Lies?"

"Because I _am_ afraid to throw my shoe at you."

"Oh so you're a scaredy cat?"

"You know exactly what I meant."

"Do I?"

Janus took off one of his shoes and threw it at Roman's face, Roman narrowly dodging it.

"Hey!"

Janus laughed, almost stopping Roman in his tracks. "I _didn't_ warn you~"

"You little-"

"Oh so I'm the little one now? Not you? The one who's _not_ six inches shorter than me?"

"Don't use my height against me!"

"Whaat? I would _never_." He smirked, a small, genuine, smile hiding behind it.

"You're being rude."

"And I'm cold. How about you fix that?"

"How could I possibly fix that?!"

"Oh I don't know, hug me for warmth, idiot."

"I'm sorry, _what?_ Why would you ask me that?" Roman asked, cheeks pink. I swear it's just from the cold! Not because the idea of hugging a willing Janus was something he had in romantic dreams, or fantasies, nope. Not because he struggled to keep his mind from wandering to what it would be like if him and the snake were in a relationship, especially not when they were in the same room, nope, that never happened, not even a little bit.

"Under any other circumstances I _would_ be, but I _wouldn't_ rather be warm."

Roman moved over to Janus slowly. He hesitantly held his arms open for the hug.

"You're- actually doing it?"

"Don't think into it, snake." Janus rolled his eyes and hugged Roman, pressing into him for warmth.

"Thanks." He put the scaled half of his face against Roman's chest, feeling his body heat warm up his scales.

After a few, admittedly awkward, moments of silence, Roman returned the hug. He ran his fingers through Janus's hair, his actions hesitant and slow. Janus just let it happen, enjoying the warmth Roman emitted.

After a few minutes, Janus started tracing light star and crown shapes into Roman's back and chest.

"What are you doing?"

"You _weren't_ the only one doing something other than hug."

Roman hummed in response. He actually kind of liked the touch. After a few more minutes the awkward silence had turned more comfortable, occasionally Janus would accidentally touch a newer scar through the fabric of his jackets. This drew soft hums from Roman.

Who knows how long they stayed like that. Janus eventually fell asleep, chest rising and falling peacefully.

'He's actually really pretty,' Roman let his thoughts wander. But this time he was actually letting them, not furiously denying any positive thought. 'What would it be like to kiss him? What about movie nights? Think of all the dates you could go on.... How handsome would he be with your favorite jacket? Oh wow that would be..' his thoughts continued on for a long while, eventually slowing enough to allow him to fall asleep, slumping forward against Janus. But not before one major thought crossed his mind..

'Do I like him?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this one was bad in my opinion, but I wanted to write Roceit


	2. HELP!! (Moxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds a spider and has to call for Virgil to kill it
> 
> Human AU

Patton was crouched on the kitchen table, shaking a bit. Why'd it have to be a spider in the house? He could handle cockroaches, he could handle ants, he could handle pretty much every bug, except for spiders. He was waiting for Virgil to get home from work, Virgil was good around spiders.

Patton had been innocently going to get a glass of water while he waited for his boyfriend to get home to their shared apartment. But then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and looked over to it. He saw the beast, it seemed to have stopped moving for now. He let out a high-pitched squeal and jumped onto the table, thankful that the table had four legs and didn't wobble. He saw the spider move about a centimeter and froze, not daring to look away from it.

So now here he was, five minutes later, keeping himself from screeching every time it moved. He still let out muffled and scared noises whenever it did, though.

He heard the front door unlock and open, he assumed it was Virgil since he was the only other person with a key. Though he couldn't tell for sure since there was a wall blocking his view.

"Virgil! Help!!" he yelled as soon as he heard the door.

Virgil rushed to the source of the yell, accidentally slamming the door behind him and making himself flinch. "What?! What's wrong Pat!?!?" His eyes were wide with worry and his breathing was a bit faster than normal.

Patton pointed to the spider fearfully, not even looking at Virgil. "There's a spider!" he practically screeched.

Virgil blinked a few times, trying to keep himself from cracking a smile. "Is that all?" he looked over at the arachnid, noting that it was harmless to humans. Patton's cheeks turned pink as he nodded. He felt silly seeing, or rather hearing, Virgil's reaction calm down a great deal. They were just so- so- creepy.

"Well if that's all, I'll be happy to help my adorable boyfriend get rid of the spider. Keep an eye on it so it doesn't run off." Patton nodded harshly, still staring at the spider.

Virgil walked into the kitchen and to a cabinet, opening it and grabbing a cup. Patton screeched.

"IT MOVED!"

"Can you still see it, honey?"

"Y-Yeah, I-I can.." Patton was quivering in fear, he absolutely hated spiders. He didn't care that hate was a strong word, he had a strong hate for them.

Virgil waked over to the spider and trapped it under the cup. He pulled an index card out of his bag, he kept them incase he needed to write something down to remember it. He slid the card under the cup and spider and picked them up. He walked over to the glass back door and held the cup and card with one hand as he opened the door. He bent down and set the spider down, moving the cup off of it and sliding the card out from under it. He turned and walked back inside, closing the door behind him.

Virgil walked over to the spider and trapped it under the cup in his hand, before taking out an index card out of his pocket and sliding it under the cup and spider. He picked it up and walked to the back door, opening it and putting the spider outside. He walked back in, closed the door behind him, and locked the door.

Virgil walked to the table and set down the cup and index card before holding out a hand to Patton. Patton took his hand and let himself be pulled off the table, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Are you alright?" Virgil asked his still shaking boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his torso in a loose hug.

"Yeah, thank you Virgie!" Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck and gave him a peck, making Virgil chuckle and smile.

"Of course, honey, I can deal with spiders."

"My brave little son!"

"I can't be your boyfriend and your son, that would be incest and that's a major no. And I'm taller than you, my cute cupcake." Patton giggled as a light pink blush spread across his face.

"Fine then. My brave, tall, fantastic, amazing, and wonderful, boyfriend."

Virgil laughed a bit at that and spun the two around, causing Patton to laugh too. Virgil smiled and slowed the spinning to a stop.

"Movie night?"

"Of course! What d'you wanna start with, lovely?"

"Nightmare?" He always chose that movie when he had the first choice, not because it was his favorite or anything, but because Patton and him liked the movie the same amount.

Patton giggled. "You always pick that one! You must really like it!"

"Not as much as I like you, Pat," he said, making Patton blush a bright red.

Virgil laughed a bit and Patton smiled sheepishly at him. The two truly did love each other, it's just that Virgil was too nervous to say it and Patton was trying to take things slow like Virgil had said he wanted. Though it was getting harder and harder for both of them to not just blurt out that they love each other each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I wrote a while ago, but I still think it's decent


	3. Confession (Roloceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Janus find out they're both in love with Logan, and plan to confess to him. They confess and it's really fluffy.
> 
> It's an urban fantasy AU where Janus is part dragon and Logan is part owl, while Roman just knows how to use magic

Janus and Roman were sitting on their couch, watching Netflix. Roman's arm was around Janus's shoulders, gently grazing his thumb across Janus's scaled cheek as he knew he liked. Janus was leaning against Roman, his thoughts swarming and drawing his attention away from the movie they were watching. He huffed out a small puff of fire, but not enough to linger for more than a few seconds, and certainly not enough to cause any harm. Roman snickered at the puff but was still mostly focused on the movie.

Janus had come to a realization, of sorts, a day ago while Roman was at work. He was curled up like a cat, and had shifted into his dragon form out of boredom. His scales were dark green and yellow, but shimmery and smooth. He had his eyes closed as his mind wandered to their friend, Logan.

As far as he knew, Logan had never been in a relationship. Which made his mind start to consider what it would be like, him and Logan and Roman, not for the first time. It wasn't uncommon for him to think of his friend joining his and Roman's relationship, nor was it uncommon for him to think about Logan as a whole, but his feelings took a long time to dawn on him. He had been thinking this way for a little less than a year. And the realization that it might not be normal sent him spiraling. Eventually, Janus worked out that he _did_ have feelings for his owl-like friend, strong feelings. The kind of feelings he had for Roman, his boyfriend of two years.

This was naturally a very big realization, and he had pondered how he would tell Roman. Neither were opposed to having a third, or even a fourth or fifth, person in their relationship if they had the feelings, but the agreement was that for that to happen they would both need to be okay with being close to the specific person. Roman wasn't the most comfortable with his "lovely dragon" dating someone he wasn't dating too, Janus understood the discomfort and agreed that there would only be someone else with them if they both wanted it.

Now here he was, the realization still on his mind. He didn't even notice the movie had ended. He was still trying to figure out how to mention it....

"What's on your mind, Love? You seem spaced out," Roman asked, worry lacing his voice.

Well, that's one way. Janus hummed softly. "Something I was thinking about yesterday, it's something serious."

"Really? Is it- bad?"

"I don't think so. I'm not breaking up with you or anything, I would never," Janus assured, recognizing the tone Roman took on.

Roman visibly relaxed. "Oh thank you- what's up, then?"

"Well- I think I might be, in love?"

"With me? I already know that, my scaled lover."

"No- well yes, duh, I'm in love with you. But, someone else, too..."

Roman tensed up a bit and his breath hitched. 

"I know we have our rules, I just- it felt wrong to not tell you after I found out.." Janus avoided eye contact with Roman.

"I- uhm- do I know them? Who is it?"

"Yeah, you know him. It's- Logan. Or as you like to call him 'specs'."

Roman let out a _huge_ breath of air. "Oh my stars, that's a relief. Because I _know_ I'm in love with him, too."

"Wait seriously? I mean I know I'd know if you were lying, but- for real?"

Roman nodded. "For real, I'm in love with our bespectacled friend almost as much as I am with you my dashing dragon. Now we just need a fabulous plan on how to confess."

Janus snorted. "That's easy, we go over to his apartment and go 'yo, we love you, wanna go on a date and be our boyfriend?'"

"That is _not_ how you proclaim your undying love to someone, it has to be much more romantic Jan."

"Oh so you're saying how I confessed wasn't romantic?"

"You did _not_ confess like that."

"It wasn't a big gesture either."

"Yeah, but-" he was ready to defend what he said without hurting Janus's feelings, until he saw him wink. "-you slimy little snake!"

Janus cackled. "Hey! Dragon. DRAGON. I don't do that tongue thing."

"You _so_ do that tongue thing!"

"Uh-huh, prove it."

"Hmmmm, tickle attack!" Roman jumped onto him and started tickling him.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Janus and Roman had set up a small meetup with Logan at a park, it was starting to get dark and Roman was setting up. They had chosen a later time, since they knew Logan preferred events during the night and slept as much as he could during the day. The difference in when they were awake didn't pester his friendships with the two though, as they both had long nights where they couldn't sleep. That's when they hung out with Logan a lot. Plus, neither had a great sleep schedule and Janus often stayed up far too late for the time he woke up. They both dressed up, as was natural for them when they were going on a date. Official or not.

Roman finished setting up two minutes before Logan got there. They were in the middle of the park, though no one else was there because of the time. Roman had used spells to make floating orbs of light so he and Janus could see, but didn't make them so bright as to make Logan squint. The orbs were patterned into various constellations, just for the astronomy nerd that is Logan. There was a small picnic set up as well. Overall, it looked very much like a date even to Logan.

"Hello?" Logan asked as he arrived, seeing Janus and Roman talking among themselves. He was wearing his normal black collared shirt and blue tie, paired with a matching knee-length skirt.

"Ah! Our precious friend is here!" Roman exclaimed, beaming at Logan.

"This looks suspiciously like a date, in case the two of you were not aware."

"Oh really? We must be spending too much time together, does it make you uncomfortable, Logan?" Janus asked, earning a small shake of Logan's head.

"Not at all."

"Well then, come sit with us specs!" Roman gestured to a spot right between him and Janus. Logan walked over and sat down, smoothing out his skirt.

"I must say, you two seemed to have put in a significant amount of effort into this."

"What can I say? We wanted it to be nice."

"Which we should probably get to the reason, so you can leave if you want," Janus said.

"Hmph, Jan, you promised I'd get to build up to it!"

"Yeah, well you were being slow."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"I was not!"

Logan cleared his throat, closing his eyes as one of the orbs drifted close to his face. "If I may ask, what are you two talking about?"

Roman moved the orb away and looked directly into Logan's eyes. He took one of Logan's hands into his own.

"What are you doing, Roman?"

Roman smiled at him and lifted his hand up, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Logan's face turned pink, despite his attempts to stop his blush.

Janus rolled his eyes. "Sap."

"Shush, Jan."

"No, I don't think I will." Janus gently cupped Logan's cheek with his hand, turning his face to face the dragon. "Roman's dragging this out longer than it has to be, but I guess that's because we're nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

Janus took a deep breath, blushing softly. "We, both of us, love you."

"We truly do, Logan." Roman was sporting a soft blush, as well.

Logan's face, however, just exploded into a color red to rival Roman's usual sash.

"You don't have to reciprocate, of course. We wanted to confess either way."

Janus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we won't make you date us."

"The two of you, love? Me?"

"That's what we said, you dingbat."

"Janus!" Roman light hit the top of his head, not hard enough to hurt him at all. "Don't insult him!"

"I insult everyone."

"Well-" Roman huffed and let it go.

"So what d'ya say? Will you be our boyfriend?" 

Logan didn't say anything for a few painfully long moments.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend," Logan finally answered, being tackled into a hug by Roman and knocked onto Janus. Logan returned Roman's hug and looked up to Janus.

"Don't look at me, he's _always_ like this."

"Am not."

"Uh-huh," Janus said, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm not!"

Logan decided to speak up. "Actually, Roman, you are quite affectionate most of the time. Whether it be towards your friends or your partners."

Something about the way Logan was already ready to say partners instead of just a singular boyfriend made Roman beam. He didn't even hesitate!

"Hmph. Fine, maybe I _do_ do this a lot."

"You definitely do, Ro," Janus said. He kissed the back of Logan's head, drawing a hum from him.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The three didn't spend much time at the picnic sight, much to Roman's dismay, and decided to go to Logan's apartment to binge a show that Janus had found and wanted to watch.

Logan unlocked his door and opened it, revealing Logan's unlit apartment. Logan walked in no problem, seeming to forget that the other two needed light to see.

"Uh, Logan?" Janus said, trying to find the light switch. 

"Yes?" He turned around to look at the two. He rushed over to the light switch and flicked it on, eyes wide.

Roman laughed. "You forgot we need light?"

"Momentarily I did, yes." As Logan's eyes tried to adjust to the light he half closed them.

Roman and Janus walked in, now able to see the, very clean, apartment. Roman was still snickering.

Logan sat on the couch and grabbed the TV remote, turning the show on as the other two sat with him.

Roman wrapped one of his arms around Logan, and another around Janus, sitting right in between the two. He pet one of Logan's wings, stopping when Logan tensed up as his wings puffed out.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I just assumed you'd like itbecauseJanlikesmetosortapethisscales."

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't enjoy having my wings touched by someone other than myself."

"Yeah, Ro, not all of us like our non-human traits being touched."

"Oh.."

"It's quite alright, Roman. You didn't know," Logan said, looking over to Roman and offering a slight smile.

"But now I feel _bad_."

"How can I cheer you up, then?"

"Oh that's simple, you just sit him in your lap and compliment him, and then he's happy mush."

"Happy mush?"

"Yeah, y'know when you're relaxed and stuff and you melt kinda mush? Not literal mush, idiot."

"Stop insulting our dear owl, can we call you our owl?"

"You may," Logan said, his slight smile growing.

"Okay, Jan, stop insulting our outstanding owl."

"I don't _mean_ it."

"But you still _say_ it."

"Roman, it's alright. I understand that Janus doesn't mean most, if not all, of his insults towards me. There's no need to argue."

"We're not arguing?" Roman said, confused.

"Yeah, this is mostly jokes. Did you think we were actually about to fight?"

"I did, actually."

Roman and Janus started laughing. Janus's was much more concealed than Roman's, but his forked tongue flicked out of his mouth as he tried to conceal the laugh. 

"We fake argue _all_ the time, does everyone think we're serious? I thought it was obvious-"

"Yes, Janus, our friends all think that most of your arguing is real."

"Ouch, no wonder Emile kept telling me to consider if our relationship is toxic."

Roman hummed. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, maybe we should tell everyone that we're joking."

"That would be wise."

"But right now!" Roman started. "Cuddles and TV!"

Logan chuckled and Janus laughed. This could be the start of something great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so I don't think anyone cares but I have good news! My pride flag came in on Friday!! My friend got me it as a gift because I was sad I couldn't put it on a Christmas list (I'm closeted to everyone in my family but my mom, who is the person I live with), and I'm happy because we're hanging it up soon


	4. Makeup (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, begrudgingly, agreed to let Virgil do his makeup, and finds that it didn't come out all that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be taken as either platonic or romantic, I personally wrote it thinking of it as a platonic interaction but I don't care if you take it as romantic

"Don't stab my eye out!" Roman gasped, moving his face away from the makeup brush in Virgil's hand.

The two were wearing pajama's, Roman in a Stitch onesie and Virgil just in some cozy shorts without a shirt. Tangled was running in the background, as they had decided to stay up and have a Disney movie marathon as well as a sleepover in Roman's room. 

Virgil laughed. "Roman if you don't stay still I might!"

Roman pouted but leaned closer. "I don't like this."

"You're the one who agreed to it, so you can deal with it."

"I didn't know how scary having _someone else_ doing my makeup could be."

"Well now you know, now stay still or I'll _actually_ poke your eye out." He started applying the red eyeshadow, Roman trying not to scrunch up his face.

"I'm just saying-"

"Nope, zip it. Let me finish."

"Just make it decent," Roman said with a sigh.

"You act as if I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well _excuse_ me, it's not as if you usually look like a raccoon."

"How dare you, it is a fasion choice!"

"Who _wants_ to look like a raccoon?"

"I will _intentionally_ make this look horrible if you don't shut your goddamn mouth."

"Okay, okay!"

Virgil laughed, Roman starting to as well.

"Okay, let's-" Virgil interrupted himself, laughing. "-let's finish this look."

"I don't even know what you're doing!"

"That's the fun in it, princey."

Roman pouted but let Virgil finish his makeup, flinching away a few times because he wasn't used to hands being that close to his face.

"Annnd I'm done." Virgil put his eyeliner away and looked at Roman.

"Finally!"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "I didn't take that long," he said.

"My legs are asleep, Vee."

"Whatever."

"I'm just saying! Now gimme my phone."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Virgil said, tossing Roman his phone.

Roman unlocked his phone and opened his camera, looking at the makeup. 

"Huh."

"Yeaah?"

"It's not _horrible_."

"You underestimated me, princey?"

"Maybe I did." Virgil scoffed. "Good job, Virge."

"Thanks."

"Now I'm actually upset we're not going anywhere-"

Virgil shrugged. "If we go somewhere people will just judge my makeup skills."

"You do know no one will- _know_ you did the makeup, and it looks great."

"It looks good on you."

"Everything looks good on me." Roman struck a pose, drawing a laugh from Virgil and making himself smile.

"Dork."

"Emo."

"That's just a statement at this point, you doofus."

"I know, I didn't mean anything behind it," Roman said, holding one hand up. "Princes honor."

Virgil snorted. "What would my version of that be?"

"I dunno, Gerard Gay."

"See I actually like that one-"

"Lucky you."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Lucky me?"

"But of course! Lucky you because you get to spend the night with your fantabulous knight in shining armor."

"In your dreams, princey."

"Is that a promise?"

Virgil snickered, which made Roman laugh, which made Virgil laugh.

"Sure, see you tonight," Virgil said as his laughter died down.

"It's a date." That sent the two spiraling into laughter again.

The two laughed, and laughed, and they kept laughing until someone banged against the wall, yelling for them to shut up.

The two snickered together before Virgil burst out laughing again, Roman soon following.

Yeah, that was a good night.


	5. Panic at the Pretzel Shop (Platonic Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a panic attack. He dials the first contact in his phone for help, and it's Roman
> 
> TW: The word fuck is used several (8) times, there's a brief mention of vomiting, panic attack, mentions of having difficulty breathing

_Fuck fuck fuck_ **_fuck_ **

Virgil took a shaky breath in, remembering what Dr. Picani told him. _Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep-_

_Fuck_

“Wiggle your fingers, _come on just wiggle your fingers Virgil_ ,” he whispered, gripping onto the table. He tried and tried, but nothing.

This was a horrible idea, why’d he think he could close for Remy at _night? Why? Why?_ ** _Why?!_**

He wanted to hide, he wanted to curl up and hide.

He stumbled to grab his phone, picking it up with shaky hands after a few failed attempts. He used his thumbprint and opened it, searching for the phone app.

He found it, pushing onto the small green icon a little _too_ hard.

He clicked the first contact that showed up, not paying attention to who it was.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up. I need a distraction, I_ **_ne_** ** _ **e** d a distraction._ **

His breathes were heavy and labored, why was breathing suddenly so difficult? He did it for seventeen years and he can do it now, _just focus, breath in, breath out, breath in-_

**“Hello?”**

_Bingo._

Virgil took another deep, shaky, breath, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I-I don’t know- know- who- I dialed.”

“It’s Roman, nightmare. Roman Kingsley. Is something wrong?”

“ _Fuck,_ not you, I need- I need-“

“You need-?” Roman prompted.

“Fuck not you, not now, give- give- g-give- _fuck._ ”

“Virgil? Where are you?”

Virgil took another shaky breath, looking around.

Where _was_ he?

It took a few moments for him to remember.

“Remy’s- Remy’s pretzel shop- w-why?”

“I’m coming. Can you stay on the phone?”

“I-“ he swallowed thickly. No one was around, right? **_Right?!_** “-I can-“

“Okay, good.”

After a few long seconds, filled with nothing but labored breaths and cars passing by, Roman spoke again.

“What color’s the floor?”

“W-what?”

“Tell me what color the thing you're standing on is.”

“I- I-“

“ _Okay_ ,” Roman mumbled. “New plan- uhm, tell me about how annoying you think I am. Really pack the punch.”

Virgil barely responded, giving a small breath that was the ghost of a snort.

“Okay, that’s good, uhm- uh- I’ll be there in a few minutes. Uhm- oh, think about when I-“ he cut himself off with a huff. “Think about when I fell from the bleachers.”

Virgil again gave a snort-like breath as a response. It was _sorta_ like normal.

“Okay, okay, that’s better. Tell me your least favorite teacher.”

No response.

“C’mon, I know you have one.”

Virgil’s voice was breathy, he put all his effort into talking but it still sounded so- not there.

“3D A-art-“

“Mrs. Carol? She’s _so_ pretentious, right?”

Virgil gave a small, quiet, breathy chuckle. “So pretentious.”

“What about Mr. Harrison, history?”

“He’s- he’s bad.” It was all he could get out. None of his usual snark and sarcasm.

Virgil managed to stumble his way into a chair, ready to vomit.

Before either of them knew it, Roman was walking into the shop and rushing over to where Virgil was sitting.

“Can I touch you, Virgil?” He asked, voice as soft as ever.

Virgil nodded. “Y-yes- yeah- g-go ahead-“

Roman put his hand on his back, which was soaked in sweat, and rubbed gentle circles into it.

“Can you tell me what color the floor is?”

“N-now? Now- I think- I can- the floor is- the floor’s brown- wood- yeah- wood-“

“Good, deep breaths. You’re gonna be okay, everything’s gonna be okay.”

Virgil closed his eyes, shaking his hands and taking deep, shaky breaths.

A few more minutes went by, Roman occasionally adding his input and trying to help. They were mainly filled with Virgil trying to ground himself.

“Why?” Virgil asked, as the two were about to leave.

“Why what, emo?”

“Why’d you- come? And how did you know how to help-?” He asked, hesitantly.

Roman looked at him and sighed quietly.

“Just because we don’t get along, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna help. You called me, I was gonna help. As for the how....” he trailed, looking to the starry sky.

“My brother, you know Remus, has attacks like that, I’m not an expert at helping, but I do know he needs water and likes apple slices, and chocolate after them. Here,” Roman reached into his bag- purse?- and got out a water bottle, some dark chocolate, and a pack of apple slices. “I heard from a little bird that you can’t stand milk chocolate. Lucky that Romulus likes dark too.”

Virgil stared at him for a few moments before taking the items and looking at them. “Thank- you?”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t poison anything. They’re straight from my kitchen. Do you need help getting home?”

Virgil shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Roman pat Virgil’s shoulder. “See ya around, nightmare.”

“You’re one to talk, what with that bedhead,” Virgil said, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a bite with a smirk.

“Wha- hey!”

Virgil chuckled and gave Roman a small wave, turning to the direction of his house.

If he had turned around, he might just have seen Roman smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a professional in helping panic attacks, nor do I experience regular panic attacks. Everything written here is based off of what I know and have researched. If I portrayed anything in an offensive, wrong, or insensitive light, please let me know


	6. A Sunset Walk (Intruality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human/Highschool AU in which Remus and Patton are on their first date

Warm colors filled the sky as two teen boys walked across the seashore. Oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks all blended together and faded to the purple and blue sky. The smell of the salty sea was fresh in the air, the taller of the two boys had always liked beaches like this. He often stayed hours past sunset, it wasn't like his family cared.

The taller had wild, untamable, auburn hair that had grey and white streaks all throughout it. Most guessed that he dyed his hair that way, for some reason. His eyes constantly darted around, wanting, needing, to talk about _something._ Interesting or disturbing, his mind didn't care. He cared though, he didn't want to scare away his boyfriend with his buzzing thoughts. It was the only time he seemed to be able to keep quiet, keep his thoughts from being verbalized, but if Patton didn't say something soon he would burst! But he stayed quiet, the short and freckled boy beside him didn't deserve to be subjected to his, not always pleasant or PG, thoughts.

As mentioned before, Patton was short, the top of his head being level with Remus's chin. He had freckles everywhere you could see, all over his face and arms and legs. And he wore sandals, a bad choice since they were covered in sand at this point. He had big, circular, glasses, the frames were clear and plastic. They weren't anything fancy. In fact, half the time Remus forgot they were even there. He was paler than Remus, though neither were particularly pale. His hair was curly and honey blond, and the little sunlight they still had made him look like he was _glowing._ His smile went from ear to ear, beaming with happiness.

The two were hand-in-hand, Patton's hands were soft in comparison to Remus's calloused hands. Patton, too, had callouses, though. His were on the tips of his fingers, from playing guitar. The two were unlikely together. Patton was popular, he had a lot of friends (and for good reason, too). He was the sweetest person Remus had ever met, and Remus was convinced he was the kindest person on Earth. Remus? Not so much. He was loud, impulsive, brash, annoying, and most of his peers would call him the menace of the school. Even his brothers wouldn't stand up for him, why would they? He got into so much trouble, so many fights, he was a lost cause in their eyes. They weren't _mean_ to him, but he'd hardly call them the brothers of the year.

"Soooo, boyfriend," Patton said with a small giggle. It was a new title for Remus, boyfriend. _Patton's_ boyfriend. 

"Yes?" The answer was quick, Remus was relieved that they could talk.

"This is really, really, nice."

“It- is,” Remus said, shaking his free hand before starting to count things. He needed something to occupy his brain, to keep himself focused on the important thing. Patton.

Patton stopped walking, it took Remus a few more steps to realize it. He looked back to Patton, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. Patton, the  ever adorable being he is, giggled at the expression and tugged his arm gently.

“ C’mere , silly-billy.”

Remus walked over to him, now very aware at how he towered over him. Patton went up on the very tips of his toes and gently wrapped an arm around Remus’s neck. He used the hand that was previously holding Remus’s to gently cup his cheek.

Remus had never been so speechless while on a date. When he managed to land dates, he was always making remarks, letting himself say what came to mind. But with Patton it was- different. He didn't know how, but it was. His cheeks tinted pink; the action felt strangely intimate. Especially considering how casual Patton was about it.

Remus didn’t think small moments like this could be intimate. In movies and in real life he saw people do stuff like this so often, he didn’t know things people did so often would feel the way they did for him.

“Re-Re?”

“What?” His thoughts snapped back to the teen in front of him, taking in how pretty he looked in the sunset.

“Can I kiss you? J-Just on the cheek,” Patton stuttered out, cheeks flushing.

Remus blushed bright red and nodded. What was  _ wrong  _ with him, it was just a kiss on the cheek. He nodded slowly, was that how you’re meant to respond? What if he did something wrong? Why would Patton go so slow with him otherwise? Patton knew Remus was fast-paced constantly, right? Or was he that oblivious? No  no \- he couldn’t be- Remus had a reputation. Wait- what would happen to that after the kids at school found out? He was known as reckless, not soft. But if this is how he was with Patton- no! Remus Knightly is  _ not  _ soft, no matter what a stupid boy did to him. Wait, no- Patton's not stupid, Patton’s sweet and smart. Yeah, smart Patton, not stupid Patton.

Patton leaned towards Remus and pecked his cheek with a beaming smile. Remus  smiled, he didn’t have the ability to show a shy smile. His smiles were wide and mischievous, and this one was no different.

He wondered what would happen if he licked Patton’s forehead... No! No, that would be bad, Patton would find it weird. But it seems fun! But Patton would get mad, but Patton doesn’t get mad, yes, he does, sometimes. When? Sometimes he does, but it looked like a lot of fun.

In the end, he lost that battle and ended up licking Patton’s forehead.

Patton yelped and jumped, his hand slipping from Remus’s cheek. 

“Why did yo-”

“Imsosorry.”

Patton blinked, looking up at his now panicking boyfriend.

“It’s- okay? I’m just a tad confused is all,” Patton said, wearing a friendly smile.

“Oh- uhm- well I  kinda \- just-” he stammered, trying to figure out how to respond.

“I have bad impulse control...?” He didn't think that was the right explanation, but it was what he said his whole life, so he stuck to it. 

“ Ohhh , that’s okay!” Patton rubbed his forehead gently before returning his hand to Remus’s cheek.

_ What? _

He didn’t seem weirded out or anything! He just looked  confused? But that didn’t make sense- Everyone else deemed Remus weird the moment he did something like that, why didn’t Patton?

Patton took Remus’s hand in his own and swung their arms back and forth.

And, after a few moments, the two started walking again, both smiling.


	7. I Want a Kid (Logicality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Human AU)
> 
> After years of being married, Patton brings up that he wants to adopt a kid with Logan.

The two were eating dinner together at their dining table. They had a schedule, it was mainly who does what chores on what days, and they alternated who cooked. Patton cooked dinner on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, and Logan cooked on Wednesdays and Fridays. Patton also cooked breakfast for the two most days, he didn't mind doing it. He got up earlier than Logan and could cook well, so that meant he could cook breakfast. Logan had long-since given up on protesting that he shouldn't be doing it all the time, and just insisted that on special occasions he would cook for Patton. The two didn't usually cook on Sunday, they usually had leftovers or takeout and watched a movie or TV show on the couch.

Patton had been thinking about adopting a kid for a while now. The two had already had a discussion before they got married about if they wanted kids in the future, so he wasn't really worried about Logan not wanting to. He _was_ worried about if they were ready to start the adoption process, though.

"Darling?" Logan said, he had watched Patton poke his food with his fork for the past few minutes. It was uncharacteristic of him, even if the meal wasn't Patton's favorite.

That snapped Patton out of his thoughts. If only he could figure out how to bring it up... "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that exact question. You seemed like you were deep in thought, is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes! Actually, there is." Patton giggled nervously. "I've just been thinking about this one thing for a while, is all..."

"Would you mind sharing?"

"Well- Iwanttoadoptakid," he blurted, looking at Logan.

Logan took a few moments to understand what he said. "Well, I don't understand why you're so nervous about telling me, because we both already had a discussion about adopting a kid. Though I won't discredit your nervousness, considering that was a few years ago."

"No like- like- I want to start the process-thingy soon- only if you're ready too-"

Logan paused, like he always did before he spoke. "Well, I'm emotionally ready to adopt a kid as well. I suppose the question is if we're financially ready, and if we're ready to take on the responsibility of raising a kid."

Patton nodded.

"We both have stable incomes, housing and food isn't a problem, and we have some extra money. So I'm sure financials aren't an issue," Logan continued. He smiled softly as he saw Patton smile. "So the final question would be, are we ready to have that responsibility?"

"I'm ready! At least- I'm pretty sure I am..."

"I am as well, dearest-" Logan took Patton's free hand into his own. "If I'm being completely honest, I have been thinking about it as well. So I suppose we should start looking into the adoption process?"

Patton nodded, smiling at his husband and gently squeezing his hand. "Yeah, I really wanna do that."


End file.
